jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbolka123/,,Przeróbka Historii Czkawki''
'HEJKA NAKLEJKA!!!' To jest moje pierwsze opowiadanie i takie troche dziwne i fantastyczne (np.magia).Na początek powiem : -PIsane z różnych perspektów (ale najczęściej Czkawki) -Czkawka będzie pół-smokiem -Dzieje sie za czasów wikingów -Hiccstrid będzie -Reszta w opowiadaniu.Nie potrafie pisać i jestę (wiem że jestem) AMATORKĄ '''i jest magia :) życze miłego czytania :)Jest to trochę nudne i '''BARDZO głupie :(wymyslam głupie imiona -Twarze wszystko takie jak w JWS -Jest to podobne do filmu ,,CZAROWNICA Rozdział 1 'Perspektywa Narratora Na wyspie Furii mieszka pewien chłopiec,lecz to nie jest zwykły chłopiec.Ma on czanre uszy,skrzydła,ogon i gdzie niegdzie łuski Nocnej Furi.Ma on 15 lat,potrafi rozmawiać ze smokami latać jak ptak i czarować jak np.leczenie roślin lub smoków wyłowywanie burz,rzucanie klątw irurznych innych zaklęć ale nie za dużo i nie też za mało.A nazywa się Czkawka (troche to dziwnie brzmi) '''Perspektywa Czkawki Wzbiłem się nie za wysoko w niebo i.. Czesć Meruś! Wrauu (tłm-tłumacz-Cześć Czkawka) Meruś to tajfumerang Witaj Pichcik Pichcik to Wandersmok Nagle 5 staszliwców zaczeło bawić sie w błocie is się całe błoto na mnie lecz wymiajłem wszystko az w końcu oberwałem Tiki,Leon,Romek,Ruża,Totem przestańcie chlapac błotem!-Jestem zły bo wyklondam teraz pewnie jak bym miał większą plamę <5 straszliwców>Wrrrrrrrr! (tłm Nie!!!!) Ehh....i po chwli zobaczyłam szczerbatka Koło Staruszka Kika.Kik to oszołomostrach lecz troche starszy i wie bbardzo dużo Szczerbek tutaj jesteś,a ja myślałem że sobie gdzieś poleciałeś-Zasmialem sie głupkowato Wrauu Rauu Wrau (tłm A ja cie wszędzie szukalem)_widac po minie że nie szukał mnie Kik co dzisiaj powiesz??-Zapytałem się go bo zawsze mi coś mówi albo coś mam zrobić Raaaaa Ruuuuu Raaaaaa Wraaa Kraaa Raaaa Ruuuuu Kraaa (tłm Masz wolne poleć sobie ze Szczerbatkiem gdzie tam chcesz masz czsu ile chcesz) Naprawdę to polece na południe.....Gotowy Szczerbek jestes!-ale się cieszę może znajdę nowy gatunek albo kogos poznam choc wątpię w to bo każdy gdy mnie zobaczy ucieka....Smutne Wrauu Wrauuu Wrauuu Rauuu (tłm Tak polecimy gdzieś wreście gdzie chcemy) Pa Kik! Krzyknołem i odleciałem na południe Wraaa (tłm Wracajcie szczęśliwie i żeyczę wam udanego lotu) Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze i lecieliśmy.. Szzerbek ale sie cieszę Wrau Rauu Raa (tlm A ty myslisz że ja sie nie ciesze) Sczerbek przyśpiesz troche!!!-krzyknołem i zaczoł przyspieszywać Szczerbo Wrauuuuu Rauuu Raaaaa (tłm No i to rozumiem) Ilecieliśm no tak z godzinę rozmawialiśmy tylko wterdy gdy nas tóry spiewa lub tańczący tajfumerang no i moze Zębiroga który latał biegająć za swojim ogonem Ale zdrętwiały mi kości ide polatac Wrau RAaa Wraaa?? (tłmZdretwialy ci po jednej godzinie) zaczoł sie śmiać w niebo głosy Ehh...Teraz do puki nie dolecimy będę leciał Wrauu Wraaa Wreoo Waaa (tłm I dobrze robisz schydniesz troche bo z tymi skrzydłami i ogonem ważysz przeciez z 500 kilo)zaczoł się głośniej smiac HA HA HA bardzo smieszne Udzerzyłam go lekko a ten oddał ale mocniej. Itak lecieliśmy do zmroku.Zaczeło się robić ciemno ale pod nami zaciekawiła nas walka ze smokami wikingów wylondowaliśmy na drzewie i oglądalismy tak z dwie minuty Trzeba naszym pomuc WRAA WRAA Wraaa Wrauuu Wreee? (tłm rację pomozemy im ruszmy?) Czekaj chwilkę jeszcze nie NAgle naszym oczom ukazała sie druga nocna furia opadły nam kopary i się jej przygladalismy Wow jest czadowa Mósimy ją poznać Wrauu wraa (tłm Masz wielką rację Wylecielismy z drzewa i szczerbo zaczoł strzelac plazmą a ja sie przyglądałem im.Po stoczonej bitwie polecieliśmy za furią..... CDN Sorka za błędy.Wiem że głupie Olkany :O Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach